Starlight
by StressBakingElf
Summary: Portia was still honored by the Countess's visits to her quaint little cottage on the edge of the palace grounds. Nadia had taken a liking to her dwelling right away and had been coming over for weeks, but Portia still found it difficult to balance her affection with her automatic reverence. Nadia/Portia fluff F/F cute kissing first kisses and bonus Pepi being the best cat.


Portia was still honored by the Countess's visits to her quaint little cottage on the edge of the palace grounds. Nadia had taken a liking to her dwelling right away and had been coming over for weeks, but Portia still found it difficult to balance her affection with her automatic reverence.

"Any tea, my lady?"

Nadia was reclined in a chair on Portia's patio, idly petting Pepi as the Siamese cat purred loudly on her lap. "No thank you, Portia. I'm quite enjoying the evening as is." Nadia looked from the beginnings of sunset against the forest to Portia standing by her like a proper servant. "My dear, won't you change out of your uniform? No need to be so formal at your own cozy home."

"Oh- yes my lady, I can change." Portia smiled and, with a few butterflies in her stomach, leaned forward to give Nadia a quick kiss. "Right back!"

Nadia sighed as Portia ran off to put on an evening gown. She stretched and yawned, smiling down at Pepi. "You have the right idea." Pepi blinked and stood on Nadia's thighs, still purring as she pressed her head against Nadia's chest. Nadia laughed and scratched Pepi behind her ears. Nothing relaxed her like being away from the palace in such a perfect home. Portia's garden smelled vibrant and fresh in the cool air, every breath rejuvenating, brimming with the taste of a life of peace and joy Nadia could sense in every tenderly cared for inch of Portia's house and surrounding patch of forest.

"Pepi sure loves you!" Portia reappeared at Nadia's elbow, beaming as her cat purred and insisted Nadia keep petting her. "She has very good taste."

"Indeed." Nadia turned her head to look at Portia, pleased to see her in a cozy robe and slippers. "I was hoping you'd agree to switch places."

Nadia winked and Portia laughed, round cheeks rosy as she scooped up Pepi and set her down beside Nadia. Portia grinned and slid onto Nadia's lap, sideways so they could both watch the darkening sky. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Nadia held Portia around her waist and gently pet her stray curls out of her face. Portia leaned into her half embrace and put an arm around Nadia's shoulders. Portia was short enough that even sitting on Nadia, she was still in relatively easy kissing range. Nadia softly kissed Portia's cheek. "I could never tire of holding you, my dear."

Portia smiled, as bright and genuine as always as fireflies lazily buzzed around the porch. "And I could never tire of being held by you, Nadia."

Nadia angled her head and kissed Portia again, this time on her mouth, a hand still steadying her cheek. Nadia's fingertips caressed Portia's hair as she kissed her, exploring and soft but as passionate as any tangle under bedsheets. Portia responded just as eagerly, grinning and pressing closer. Delight shone in Portia's eyes while Nadia kissed breathlessly, drawing Portia to her like Portia was the source of all life on earth.

"Ooooh." Portia sighed and leaned her forehead on Nadia's when they finally parted. Even Nadia's cheekbones were tinged with heat as they panted together. Portia bumped her nose against Nadia's playfully. "I really should invite you here more often, Nadia."

Nadia smiled. Hearing Portia finally drop all formalities was a treat. She rubbed Portia's back and marveled at how perfectly Portia fit in her arms. "You're right. You're also adorable."

"You're stunning, even when you first wake up! It was so unfair, trying to pretend I didn't have a crush on you."

"Ha!" Nadia kissed Portia's neck. "You're a bad liar. I knew you cared for me." Nadia held Portia with both arms, centering her on her lap. How such a beam of sunshine could love her so freely, so sweetly was beyond Nadia. Nadia was quite self assured, yet every adoring look like the one Portia was giving her then still made her heart skip.

Someone so genuine and kind was rare to find.

"Portia, you are special to me." Nadia gazed up at Portia's face, smiling as a firefly landed on Portia's nose. "I believe that if I had met you sooner, I never would've despaired in the Tower, drawn back into my own mind. Or, perhaps, I wasn't ready to meet you. Whichever the case, you are a light this foggy murk of a world."

Portia's eyes welled with tears. "My Nadia, I would've been broken-hearted to see you when you felt so abandoned. Any time, anywhere, I'm yours." Her loyalty ran deeper than that of a handmaiden. It always had. It was something neither of them could explain, how close they'd bonded so quickly.

Nadia hugged Portia close, throat tight. "If I fell asleep in your arms, I be my wildest dreams couldn't compare to what I'd wake up to. You. Safe, and with me. A new life, with someone I cherish."

"Well..." Portia sniffed and smirked. "We better give those dreams some good competition, huh?"

Nadia bright Portia in for another kiss. "Yes, let's."


End file.
